


Ambiguity

by LuciferaBlack



Series: Lizzington Daddy Kink [6]
Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Early in Canon, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Liz is drawn to Raymond Reddington, and she is the centre of his attention. She tries to navigate their confusing and ambiguous relationship.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen & Raymond Reddington, Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington
Series: Lizzington Daddy Kink [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797448
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My 100th fic! Woohoo! It was difficult, too, because I don't have much inspiration lately. This time, my inspiration was thinking back to early in the show when it was more Lizzington and yet she wasn't sure if he was her father or not. None of us were sure, either! It was an interesting dynamic. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Blacklist or the characters and I do not make a profit. This is strictly for fan entertainment purposes.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Liz arrived at Reddington’s hotel room and she knocked on the door. She felt nervous and excited to see him again; she took a deep breath as she waited for him, then he opened the door.

“Lizzie, please come in.” Red said, smiling warmly at her.

Liz stepped inside and Reddington let the door close while he put his hand on the small of her back, ushering her into the living room of the suite. She enjoyed feeling his hand on her back. In fact, she enjoyed any attention she got from him. Reddington had a way of making her feel like the only woman in the world. She didn’t know if that was a tactic he used, or his charming personality, or if she was genuinely that special to him. Perhaps all of those.

“Would you like anything to eat or drink?” Red asked.

“No thanks.” Liz said.

She felt warm and a bit flustered when he sat down right beside her on the love seat.

“So what’s up? Do you have any new intel?” Liz asked.

“Do I always have to have intel when I meet with you?” Red asked.

“Well…you _are_ my informant.” She pointed out.

“Hm. I thought we were more than that…” He said disappointedly.

Liz didn’t know what to say, so her mouth dropped open slightly and then she shut it. Reddington continued.

“You’d think we would be friends after everything we’ve been through together.” He said wryly.

“Oh. We are. Sort of. I mean, I don’t really know you.” She said.

Red nodded and smiled briefly in understanding.

“…Why can’t you tell me anything about yourself? I know you’re a fugitive and we have to keep the task force a secret. I know you have enemies you have to protect yourself from…but I’m not going to arrest you or give you up to your enemies. We work together, and we’re friends…and you know a lot about me. It feels kind of unfair.” Liz said.

“I can understand your frustration, Lizzie, but I’m afraid I can’t resolve it for you. We’re both safer this way.” Red said.

Lizzie looked sad, so Red grasped her hand and held it.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart.” He said softly.

Liz felt that sense of familiarity, comfort and intimacy again. It was bizarre, because Reddington was a complete stranger. All she knew about him was his criminal profile and the way he behaved around her. Those two things didn’t gel; on paper, he was a ruthless crime boss but to her, he was caring, loyal and even sweet.

“…Can you at least tell me why you treat me like I’m special?” Liz asked.

“You _are_ special.” Red said.

“But why?” She asked.

Red sighed quietly.

“A long time ago, seemingly in another life…you and I crossed paths. Now is the time we need to be together again. I need you in my life, Lizzie, and you need me.” He said, now gently rubbing her knuckles with his thumb.

Liz was puzzled, possibly even more than before, but it made some sense; they seemed to need each other. He let go of her hand and she missed the contact already.

“Did you know my parents?” Liz asked.

“I suppose you could say that.” Red said.

“What does that mean?” She asked.

“It was something along the lines of ‘crossing paths’.” He said vaguely.

“Do you know my adoptive father?” She asked.

Red smiled nostalgically.

“Yes, I know Sam.” He said.

Liz waited for some more info but Reddington didn’t elaborate—as usual.

“You ‘crossed paths’?” Liz asked pointedly.

“Yes.” He said.

They sat silently staring at one another for several long awkward moments.

“Have you had dinner? How about I order room service?” Red said, changing the subject.

“Um, sure, I’m a bit hungry now. Thanks.” Liz said.

Red nodded approvingly and picked up the phone. He knew Lizzie would like the fresh spinach salad with chicken, pomegranate seeds and raspberry vinaigrette, along with chunks of sweet watermelon for dessert. He ordered that for both of them without asking her, and he was rewarded with an amused smirk.

“That was presumptuous. But it sounds really tasty.” Liz said humorously.

“I know you’ll enjoy it.” Red said.

They talked casually and kept looking at each other until their dinner arrived, then they ate the delicious meal together. Afterwards, Red put the cart outside to be collected and Lizzie looked unsure of what to do next.

“Thanks for dinner.” Liz said.

“Anytime.” Red said.

“…I should probably get going. I have to finish some paperwork for tomorrow. Will I see you tomorrow?” She said.

“Possibly, yes.” He said.

They made their way to the door of the suite and Liz slipped her sandals on. She looked at Reddington and he stepped close in front of her. She felt like he might kiss her, but he just opened his arms for a hug. Liz stepped closer and hugged Reddington; she was enveloped by his arms and his lovely scent. He was warm and strong, and she wanted to just stay here in his embrace forever. She felt safe and loved. Red noticed that Lizzie squeezed him a little tighter, and she took a deep breath on his shoulder as if to sniff his cologne. She didn’t show signs of letting go yet, so he just held her for a while until she finally pulled back. They looked at each other.

“Goodnight, Lizzie.” Red said quietly.

“Night.” Liz said softly.

Liz felt magnetized to Reddington; she had to tear her eyes away from him and force herself to turn around. She picked up her purse and left the suite before she did something foolish. When she got home, she finished her paperwork, then she zoned out on TV and went to bed early. Liz hoped to see Reddington tomorrow.

(To Be Continued...)


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was uneventful, and Liz worked on profiling, which was boring compared to working with Reddington. He didn’t call her or show up to give intel.

Since it was a beautiful balmy evening, Liz was drinking a tea on the stoop of her apartment, trying to unwind after her tedious day of work. She was _trying_ to, but she kept pondering Raymond Reddington, the enigmatic informant who requested to speak only with her. She felt a sense of familiarity with him, and he certainly knew a lot about her. They had a strong connection; they worked closely, and Reddington seemed to devote himself to protecting her for some reason. Where had this mysterious charming man come from? How did he know so much about her life? How did he know Sam? When she first met him, Liz had originally viewed Reddington as a threat, but he quickly became someone to confide in, someone she could trust with her life. She wondered why he felt so strongly about her; he was almost obsessed with her. Liz felt a little flustered at times, when Reddington doted on her and lavished her with his attention, but she loved it.

Liz smiled at her neighbours as they passed by with their dog. She took a final sip of tea, which was almost cold now, then she went inside and locked the door. She washed the mug and put it in the dish rack to dry. Liz sighed and went into her bedroom to change into a comfy t-shirt and pyjama shorts. She looked at herself in the mirror and wondered if Reddington was attracted to her. Was that why he paid so much attention to her? But surely there were other attractive FBI agents he could’ve chosen to work with. What was their relationship? She had a sneaking suspicion that there was more to his infatuation with her. Liz didn’t really want to think about the possibility that they were related, but after all, she didn’t know anything about her biological father. She had no family other than her adoptive dad. She was torn between hoping Reddington _was_ her father and hoping that he _wasn’t_. Liz had secretly wished they might become intimate at some point, because he was very attractive, and he made her feel beautiful and special.

Liz couldn’t figure out Reddington’s role in her life; an informant who researched her, an extraordinary man who chose to devote himself to her, a father figure, or her biological father. She brushed her teeth and continued getting ready for bed, then she got comfy on the couch to watch TV for a while. She ended up watching some of a romantic comedy movie, which made her feel lonely. She wanted a boyfriend. Worryingly, she wanted Raymond Reddington. She was startled when her phone rang; she snatched it off the coffee table and answered.

“Hello?” Liz said.

“Lizzie. I was wondering if I could come over.” Red said.

“Uh…do we have to go on a mission?” She asked.

“No, I just wanted to stop by and visit with you.” He said softly.

“Oh. Okay. Yeah, you can come over.” She said.

“Wonderful. I’ll be there shortly.” He said, then he hung up.

Liz put her phone on the coffee table and she felt really nervous. She didn’t know why Reddington wanted to see her, or what they would talk about. She wondered if she should get dressed or if it was okay to stay in her pyjamas. Liz decided to keep her pyjamas on, since they weren’t going anywhere. She waited anxiously, then her heart skipped a beat when Reddington knocked on her door. She went and opened the door.

“Hi. Come in.” Liz said.

Red was amused by Lizzie’s comfortable appearance; he’d never seen her in pyjamas before. The most casual she’d gotten was a t-shirt and jeans at the black site.

“Thank you.” Red said, stepping inside.

Liz closed and locked the door, then she gazed at Reddington, waiting for him to explain why he was there. He wasn’t forthcoming.

“Can I get you anything?” Liz asked.

“No thanks, I’m fine. Shall we sit?” Red said.

“Sure.” She said, leading him into the living room.

They sat on the couch.

“So…” Liz said nervously.

“I just wanted to see you.” Red said.

“Oh. Well, here I am…in pyjamas.” She said wryly.

Liz enjoyed the warm smile he gave her. He reached his hand towards her and she felt his finger lightly brush her bare shoulder where her t-shirt was falling apart at the seam. His touch thrilled her and she shivered slightly. Reddington smirked a little.

“They’re well-worn, I see…” Red said quietly.

“Yeah, it’s an old t-shirt.” Liz said distractedly; he was no longer touching her shoulder, but the exciting effects of his subtle caress lingered.

“I could have it mended for you, if you’d like.” He said in a caring, almost paternal tone.

“No, that’s okay, but thanks. It’s not a special t-shirt, I just keep wearing it because it’s soft and comfortable.” She said.

Reddington took the opportunity to touch her again, this time feeling her upper arm and the shirtsleeve.

“Yes, it’s very soft…” Red said.

Liz swallowed hard; she felt nervous and excited by how he kept touching her.

“So, um…how is your evening going?” Liz said.

“It’s going well, Lizzie. How about yours?” Red said.

“It’s going well.” She said, then she smiled.

“I’m glad.” He said.

They maintained eye contact for some time, and they studied each other’s faces.

“I was thinking about you earlier.” Liz confessed.

“Oh?” Red said.

“I was…still wishing I knew more about you…” She said.

Reddington nodded in acknowledgment, but he stayed silent; he clearly wasn’t going to divulge anything.

“We’re close…physically and emotionally, yet I don’t know anything about you.” Liz said.

“I’d like to be closer, Lizzie.” Red said quietly.

Red found it adorable that Lizzie looked at him with a hopeful expression. He leaned closer to her and coaxed her into an embrace.

“I missed you today.” Red said in a hushed tone.

Liz got lost in the warm, loving, secure feeling she always got when Reddington held her. After a long time, they gently separated but their faces remained close. Liz was feeling confused again; she was attracted to him and she needed to know what their relationship was.

“…Are you my daddy?” Liz asked softly.

Liz waited for an answer, but instead Reddington leaned closer, grasped her around her butt and pulled her so that she straddled his lap. She began blushing as they looked at each other. She felt Reddington press his bulge against her and she felt weak with pleasure. Liz came back to reality after a couple seconds.

“Red, wait…I need to know, are you my daddy?” Liz asked embarrassedly.

“If I were your daddy, would I be doing this with you?” Red asked softly.

Liz continued blushing.

“So you’re _not?”_ She said.

Red picked up on the slight disappointment in her voice.

“Do you want me to be?” He asked.

“I dunno…I find you confusing.” She said timidly.

“What do you want, baby?” He asked quietly, then he seductively pressed up against her again.

Liz whimpered.

“I want to keep going.” She said breathily.

“That’s my girl.” He rumbled approvingly.

Liz felt strangely turned on by the double entendre. She searched his face for the meaning behind that statement, but he just kissed her. The world around her melted away and all she could focus on was Reddington’s kiss, warm, skilled, gently passionate. Liz moaned softly and she began humping him, rubbing herself on the hard bulge in his trousers. She was so aroused and nervous, she was trembling. Red soothingly rubbed Lizzie’s back, then he held her butt and pulled her against him, which made her whimper quietly.

“I…wanna do it…I’ll take my shorts off…” Liz said breathily.

“Mm.” Red responded.

Red stopped and let go of Lizzie so that she could get off his lap; she stood up and took her pyjama shorts off while he undid his belt. She sat on the couch again.

“Is this what you came here for?” Liz asked of his intentions.

“Yes, if things turned out this way…” Red said.

“I always just call you ‘Reddington’. I don’t even know what to call you…’Red’? ‘Raymond’?” She said.

“How about ‘Daddy’?” He asked playfully.

Lizzie blushed and put her knees together in a coy manner; he rubbed her thigh.

“Relax, sweetheart. We’re not doing anything wrong.” Red said.

Lizzie just gazed at him.

“Does it turn you on, baby?” He asked.

Lizzie nodded shyly; she was embarrassed.

“Hmm.” Red responded, intrigued.

Liz watched Reddington undo his trousers and pull them down with his underwear, revealing his erection. She stared lustfully and immediately opened her legs again in anticipation. She laid back and put one leg up on the back of the couch. Reddington got on top of her and he studied her face.

“You are so beautiful. I adore you.” He said quietly, then he planted kisses on her cheeks and lips.

“Why?” She asked softly.

“Because I do.” He whispered.

Liz closed her eyes in pleasure as Reddington lightly rubbed her sensitive flesh with his warm, silken cock.

“Ohh…” Liz moaned.

“You like that?” Red said lustfully.

“Yes.” She moaned.

Liz felt Reddington reach down and guide his tip between her inner lips, slipping against her opening. She was very wet, so he was quickly coated with her fluid as he nudged and rubbed her entrance. Liz was becoming desperate for satisfaction.

“ _Daddy_ …” Liz whined.

“ _Oh._ ” Red responded in surprise, and he looked at her.

Liz was thoroughly embarrassed but she couldn’t deny how much it aroused her.

“You just made me even harder.” Red said; he _loved_ being kinky.

Liz felt relieved and encouraged because Reddington was weird like her.

“Let me feel it. Inside.” Liz purred.

“Mmm. Are you ready, sweetheart?” Red rumbled.

“Yeah.” She moaned, squirming impatiently beneath him.

Red gently pressed into Lizzie and she tightly hugged his cock; they both moaned and she relaxed as he nudged in and out. He went deeper and ground his hips, stimulating her walls at different angles. She whimpered and he felt her inner thighs brush against his sides as she writhed in pleasure. Lizzie arched her back and moaned sweetly as he thrust all the way inside her. He paused and kissed her, briefly suckling her lower lip. Liz clutched Reddington’s back and pulled him closer to continue the passionate kissing. Everything felt perfect; the chemistry between them was stronger than anything she had with other guys. He was right, she needed him. She hungrily kissed him and moved her hips to meet his thrusts, which were becoming faster. Her wetness lubricated his cock so it easily glided in and out.

Red was thrilled by how wet Lizzie was; she was very aroused, but he knew how to make her even more horny.

“Lizzie, say it again…” Red said breathily.

“…Daddy…go faster…” Liz breathed.

Red groaned and thrust faster, which made Lizzie whimper. She enthusiastically rocked her hips to meet his thrusts while she lightly pressed her nails into his lower back. He knew it would drive her crazy. She was kinky just like him. Liz was in bliss as Reddington thrust deeper and faster. His cock was slipping against her g-spot and her sensitive opening as she tightened on him. She became breathless as she teetered on the edge.

“Oh _yes_! Daddy!” Liz panted.

Saying it strangely thrilled her, and it pushed her past the brink into a powerful orgasm that made her cry out loudly. She held onto Reddington tightly, encouraging him to keep going.

“Baby…I’m close…” Red grunted.

“Come for me. I want it.” Liz said intensely.

“Mm.” He groaned.

Liz decided to heighten the pleasure for both of them again.

“I’m so wet for you, Daddy...fuck me harder…” She purred.

Red cursed under his breath as his pleasure intensified. He lost his self-control and couldn’t continue, nor could he pull out, but Lizzie apparently wanted it that way. He moaned and slumped forward slightly as he began spurting into her. Liz was immensely gratified and excited by Reddington coming inside her. She wanted it to last forever, but he soon relaxed and caught his breath. He lifted up a little to look at her face.

“Do you want more, baby?” Red rumbled.

“Yes.” Liz said quietly.

Liz felt the erotic, warm sensation of Reddington pulling out, then he slipped up and down against her extremely sensitive clit. She trembled and panted, and within about ten seconds, she climaxed again. Red adoringly watched Lizzie’s face as she orgasmed, then he kissed her. He smirked at her, and she giggled.

“What?” Liz asked.

“I’m just waiting until I can make you orgasm again.” Red said flirtatiously.

Liz chuckled.

“I need a minute or two. Are you comfortable?” She said amusedly.

“I’m comfortable.” He said softly.

Red kissed Lizzie, slowly and passionately. She eventually moaned and ground her hips, so he leaned off to the side and reached down between their bodies to press back and forth on her clit. She whimpered and shook like a leaf, then she moaned airily as she climaxed for the third time.

“Okay…I’m worn out now.” Liz said, catching her breath.

Red smirked and tiredly got off Lizzie.

Liz laid sprawled on the couch while Reddington stood up, held his trousers up and walked down the hall to the bathroom. When he returned, his pants were done up and he handed her a warm wash cloth to tidy up with. She put it between her thighs and shyly closed her legs while she rubbed herself with the cloth. Liz got up and put her pyjama shorts back on, then she tossed the wash cloth in a laundry hamper. She was worried things might be awkward between them now.

“Um, would you like to stay the night, in bed with me?” Liz asked.

“I’d love to, if that’s what you want.” Red said.

“I’d like that.” She said, smiling.

Liz reached for Reddington’s hand and grasped it, then she ushered him into her bedroom. She turned the lamp on and got comfy in bed while he undressed down to his undershirt and boxers. He got into bed next to her and they laid on their sides, gazing at one another.

“You don’t think I’m weird? I’m kind of embarrassed.” Liz said timidly.

“I don’t think you’re weird, Lizzie, and there’s no need to be embarrassed. What we do in the bedroom—or living room—is nobody else’s business. Just do whatever floats your boat.” Red said lightheartedly.

Liz smirked and then she chuckled.

“Okay. Thanks, Red. Speaking of which, I’d like to do it again—not right now, but I’d like it to be more than a one-time thing.” She said.

“I feel the same way.” He said.

“Good.” She said happily.

“Come here, sweetheart. I want to hold you.” He said.

Liz quickly turned the lamp off and snuggled up to Reddington. She easily fell asleep in his arms because she was so cozy, satisfied and happy. This was the beginning of a new chapter in their already unusual relationship.

**The End**


End file.
